No matter what, we will always stick together
by Casualtyfan2000
Summary: Alicia has 2 children and copes wirh shifts at the ED. Like any other family, they have their ups and downs. The girls are going through different changes (like all girls) and sometimes alicia struggles to be there
1. Chapter 1

**No matter what, we will always stick together**

Alicia- 36, mum of 2 girls aged 12 and 15. Senior doctor in the ED. Spends the time she has at home with her daughters who love her to pieces.

Jessica- 15. Jess is currently in year 10 in school, already started to do gcse level work. She's an athlete, specialising in long jump and competes at county level

Jasmine- 12. Jasmine is currently in year 7 (youngest of the school), she's quite shy and doesn't like talking too much especially to Alicia. She's also an athlete specialising in triple jump and also competes at county level.

It was a Monday which meant back to school for the girls and also a training day.

"Girls, time to get up", Alicia shouts up. She gets no response from either girls

"NOW, OR I WILL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" At this point Alicia was starting to get really annoyed.

At last the girls got out of bed but only had 30 minutes until their bus. Alicia couldn't take them as she had a morning shift that morning.

"Right, have you got everything you need, PE kit, cooking ingredients?" Alicia said

"Yes mum," they both replied in sync with no enthusiasm

"Bye mum," they shouted as they walked out the door.

Alicia had about 10 minutes until she had to leave for work. She'd recently been stressed and not eating as much as usual due to long hours and insufficient money.

"Shit." She realised she had to leave in a couple of minutes. She grabbed her scrubs, stethoscope and ran out the door.

Luckily for her there was no big emergencies, so she could have a minute to herself. Which was then interrupted by Bea

"RTC, involving a bus ETA-5 mins, 23 casualties, 5 major.

"Yeah, coming now" Alicia said even though she knew she didn't want to.

Iain and Ruby burst through the doors with the first patient who needed care straight away.

"Jasmine Munroe, 12 years old involved in a major RTC."

Alicia's heart just sunk

"Quiered fractured tib and fib, laceration to the back of head, KO'd at scene for approx 10 minutes. Broken ribs and absent breath sounds to the left.

SATs of 90%, BP, 120/60 and GCS of 10". Thank you Connie replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia knew the rules that she couldn't treat. Yet it was killing her to see her own daughter like this.

Can I get IV saline with 1g of paracetamol. I need FBCs, UsEs, group and save, blood glucose and a chest x-ray ASAP." Connie says.

"On it", replies Robyn.

Jan and another paramedic come in with Jessica

"Jessica munroe, 15 years old. Minor lacerations to the face, possible fractured wrist. Neck and c-spine cleared at scene. SATs 96%, BP 100/40, GCS 15".

"Thanks Jan." Bea said.

"Hi Jessica I'm Bea. So you're Alicia's daughter hey? Does she know you're here?"

"Erm, I don't think so" she replied

"Okay I'll go and find her, don't go anywhere" Bea said and smiled.

"Mum," Jessica cried and she hugged her mum tightly.

"Is jas okay?" Jessica says with her eyes blurred with tears.

"Honestly jess, she's not good, but they're doing everything to help her."

Okay, can you tell me what happened jess?" Bea said

"Erm well we were on the road by the roundabout and lorry came out of no where" jess said looking down.

"Okay, I'm going to put you in this gown and check you over", says Bea.

"Are you feeling okay? Any dizziness?"

"Ermm, I'm feeling a little dizzy and a little bit out of energy if that makes sense?" Said jess.

"Okay, have you ate today?" Bea questioned

"I had toast before I left" jess replies

"I'm going to ask you some questions which may make you feel a little sensitive. Have you started your periods"?

Jess started in September and now it's May and she still hadn't told her mum.

"No, not yet." She lied to Bea.

Luckily for jess, her mum had gone to check on Jasmine.

"Bea can I tell you something..."

Bea was a little worried.

"Yes anything."

"I lied about starting my periods. I started in September, and I haven't told my mum. I can't" Jess says with tears in her eyes

Bea looked a little bit unhappy but supported her

"Look Jess, you really need to tell your mum. How you got away with that for 8 months I don't know" she giggled a little, this made Jess laugh a little too.

"Jess, when your mum comes back please tell her, I'll be here too if you want?"

"Yes please", jess said.

Alicia had just come back from seeing jasmine and luckily she was on the mend. It gave relief to both her and Jess. But Alicia wasn't ready for the news that was coming...


	3. Chapter 3

"Alicia, I think Jess has something she wants to tell you..." said Bea

"What is it jess?" She said looking a little worried"

"I, erm," She bursted into tears

"I lied before, I have started"

"Seriously? When?!" Alicia stated pretty angrily at first

"September", she mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Jess, why didn't you tell me. I've always said that you can always speak to me and each time you say you've got cramps is because you actually have started, not you're about to start?"

"Mum I'm so sorry I should have told you. I was scared and embarrassed". Jess said crying her eyes out

"Oh baby, you should have said.. how did I not realise? I'm such a bad mum" Alicia said crying a little bit.

Bea walked out the cubicle and left them to it.

"How did you get away with it without me noticing" questioned Alicia?

"Not too sure really. I've not had many, they've been irregular and light". Cried Jess.

Her and Alicia just hugged until they felt closer together.

"I'm so sorry mum, I really am"

"Hey, I'm upset too and sorry. But no more secrets okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to delete this chapter as many people didn't like it. I got a review that why did Bea have to ask Jess about her periods? It's because she felt dizzy and tired so she was just checking if that was what could have caused it.

Please send me new reviews please


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine had a follow up appointment at the fracture clinic to change her splint to a hard cast. She had to have a full leg cast for 8 weeks. It was hard for jasmine as she knew that she may have to quit doing the thing she loved which was triple jump.

Her and Alicia were sat in the car as they were a little early. Alicia noticed that jasmine was sniffling and crying.

"Jasmine?" Questioned Alicia with worry

"Yeah?" She replied, composing herself

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just got something in my eye"

Alicia wasn't stupid she obviously knew that she was crying but she just thought to leave it as jasmine wasn't very open with her. She just kept herself to herself.

It's been hard for Alicia recently with everything going on. The accident, jess not telling her that she'd started her periods and the whole Ethan thing. She was just exhausted all the time, she didn't know how to cope anymore. It was just too much for her at times...


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine had her cast put on. She got a bright pink one and couldn't wait for all her friends to sign it. She hadnt been to school since the accident but she is planning on attending tomorrow. She was so excited to see her friends and all her favourite teachers. Jasmine loves school (for now) and likes her teachers. She feels especially close to her head of year. She thinks of her like a mum and can talk to her unlike the way she can talk to her mum. She felt bad about this but it helped her.

The next morning the girls were up early and ready before Alicia. She couldn't believe they were ready!!

"Mum, I don't feel too well." Jess complained

"Okay, if you feel worse in school go to Miss Parry (jess' head of year) and tell her what's up. You'll have to tell her the truth though okay?"

"I will do. I love you mum, I never want to lose you".

Alicia was a little bit confused by this as jess wasn't like this but she accepted this and loved the feeling it gave her. Although Alicia still felt pretty down and sad.

She got to work and just sat in the staff room for a while, thinking to herself. Bea came in to see if she was okay.

"Bea I'm fine" she snapped

"Okay, but if you feel you need someone to talk to then you can talk to me. Please talk to me"

"BEA, I don't need your pity"

Bea got a little worried at this point as she'd never seen Alicia like this. So she decided to go and see Connie and tell her what was up.


	7. Side note

**Not a chapter**

 **Had a few reviews (negative ones) about chapter 4. I think it's good to talk about periods openly due to a huge taboo around the subject. My whole story isn't going to be based around this. There may be a few parts but this was the main part about the subject.**

 **Also what do you guys think about me doing a depression story line for Alicia? Just an idea but what I'm thinking of I feel like it could turn out well?**


	8. Chapter 7

Bea told Connie what had happened and how Alicia's mood had changed in a couple of days. Usually Alicia was happy and cheerful.

"It may just be due to what happened to her daughters." Connie told Bea

"Hmm maybe but I think there's more going on?" Questioned Bea

"Okay, I'll have a word with her but I probably won't get much out of her"

"Thanks Mrs Beauchamp." Bea said and walked out her office.

"Finally," Alicia sighed. Her shift was finally over. She was so tired and just wanted to go to bed.

She walked into the house and just threw her bag on the couch and walked up the stairs.

The girls were back from school as it was around 6pm. They were a bit confused but they decided to leave their mum as they knew that being an ED doctor was a tough job.

Alicia was just laying on her bed, thinking. She just didn't have the energy anymore and with Ethan giving her mixed signals she didn't know what to do.

She text Ethan and said "hey, want to go out for a drink?"

It was about 10 minutes later and Ethan replied...

"It's a work night but yeah I'll come x"

Alicia was so happy that he agreed and she threw a top and jeans on grabbed some money and said bye to the girls and she'll be back later. The girls were a little upset she was just leaving them after what they'd been through with the crash. But like before they just decided to leave her to it.


	9. Chapter 8

It was about midnight and Alicia just come in but she wasn't alone. She'd brought Ethan back.

Jasmine was fast asleep due to her painkillers make her sleepy. But Jessica was awake to make sure her mum came home.

"Mum?" Jess called.

"Sorry sweetie, go to bed it's late". Alicia replied back with a slur as she was drunk.

It seemed lately that Alicia had just been drinking to solve all her problems. Which wasn't the right way to go.

Jess didn't get any sleep at all last night because she could hear noises in Alicia's room. Straight away, she knew her mum wasn't alone.

It was finally morning and jess went to see if her mum was awake. And to her surprise. Ethan was laying in bed. Just before Alicia could say something, jess just stormed off in a mood and got ready for school.

Jess made her and jasmines breakfast as Alicia just lay in bed with Ethan still, wallowing in her sorrows.

She felt so bad about what happened but she decided to leave it and talk to them after her shift.

Jess shouted up "going now, bye".

Alicia was so upset as usually jess and jasmine gave their mum a hug before they left for school. But not this time. It was different. So different that Alicia had tears in her eyes as she was so upset by their action.


	10. Chapter 9

Alicia and Ethan left for work. Alicia was assigned to cubicles and Ethan was on resus.

All day there was a sense of tension between both of them. Each time Alicia tried to talk to Ethan. He just said;

"Sorry I'm busy..."

At this point Alicia just gave up and went to the toilets. She had a panic attack and the room was just spinning. She'd never felt like this and felt so ill.

She went into a toilet stall just incase anyone came in. She was in tears and sniffling and breathing very fast. She heard the door open and attempted to compose herself.

It didn't work.

"Hello?" The voice said. "Are you okay?"

Alicia didn't answer but she took a glimpse through the crack in the door and saw Connie's high, red soled Christian Louboutin heels. Alicia wanted a pair of these so badly, she just didn't have the money...

"Are you okay?" Connie repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alicia said sniffling.

Alicia composed herself and came out the toilet. She had a tear stained face and Connie was concerned. She knew Alicia hadn't been herself recently.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Connie said a little bit unsympathetically.

Connie didn't tend to be sympathetic to her doctors but it was just the way she was

"I'm fine just stuff at home with jess and jasmine and the accident and all that". Alicia said whilst wiping her face.

Connie knew not to push her doctors in confiding with her so she just left it and said "I'm always here if you need to talk"

"Thank you" Alicia replied.

The next few hours in work were hard for Alicia. But that was her job. She knew it would make her crack at times but she didn't realise it would be this bad. She felt... isolated, alone, worthless.


	11. Chapter 10

Alicia had finished her shift and returned home at 6pm. She had stopped previously at the shops to get the girls some pizza and chocolate to make them feel better. She didn't think jess would accept it though. Jasmine didn't know what happens and it was to be kept that way.

"Hey girls, how was school".

"Fine" jess said in a huff.

"It was great! I loved seeing all my friends" said jasmine excitedly. "What's up with jess, mum?"

"She's just a teenager" replied Alicia

Jess just glared at her.

They sat down and ate their tea and after finished any homework they needed to do. By this time it was 8pm. The girls both got showered and dried their hair ready for bed.

"Jess?" Said Alicia calling her from downstairs. "Come down please?"

Jess felt as if she had to come down and she could hear the cracks in her mums voice sounding as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for drinking all the time, I'm sorry for..."

Jess cut her off.

"Mum stop saying sorry. It's fine. It's your way of taking your mind off things. I was upset this morning but I'd been thinking in school and I've realised you just need time to yourself. And about last night..."

"Yeah... Sorry. You didn't see anything did you?"

"No. Oh my god imagine if I did" cringed jess!

Alicia just laughed and they just cuddled together on the sofa.


	12. Chapter 11

It was the next day and again the girls were in school and Alicia had a shift from 12-10. She wasn't a fan of all different shifts but it's part of her job. At least she could sleep in a little bit today.

The girls got ready and left for school making their own breakfast as they knew their mum would want to stay in bed for a little longer. They shouted up to say bye but they got no answer. Alicia was still asleep.

Jess was getting a little worried about her mum recently. She just didn't seem herself recently but jess thought it was just because her job was so stressful

It was break time and a boy that jess secretly had a crush on for a while now

"Erm jess, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me? It's okay if you don't" jake said.

"Yes. I'll go out with you". Jess said trying to contain her excitement.

School was finished and Jess and jasmine met. Jake offered to walk them home as well, so they all walked together. Today they decided to go to the hospital for a little bit to see their mum.

Jasmine hobbled I'm on her crutches and jess was outside with Jake.

A couple of minutes later they decided to kiss. Jake had his hands on jess' bum but she didn't mind.

Jess didn't realise her mum had just come outside.

"Erm jess?" Alicia said looking surprised.

"Oh erm..." jess stuttered

"I'm gonna go now, see you later" jake said.

"So who's that then?" Alicia said whilst trying to light her cigarette

Jess just paused wondering what her mum was doing. But she decided to leave her mum and just let her do whatever takes her mind off things.

"That's.. jake, we go out"

"Since when?!" Alicia said quite shocked

"Only today, I was gonna tell you that's why I came here. Sorry you found out that way" jess said looking down

"Oh babe it's fine, you're 15 now but I don't want you to end up pregnant okay?"

"Ewww Mum!!! I'm not that irresponsible". Jess said cringing

They just giggled together then.

Jess went to the staff room where her sister was to finish some homework. A few people came in such as Ethan. There was a little bit of awkwardness between jess and Ethan..

"What's up with you?" Jasmine said

"Oh erm nothing it's doesn't matter." Jess said back to jasmine.


	13. Chapter 12

It was a Friday night so that means the girls don't have school tomorrow. They got in the car and drove home. It was a little bit awkward but Alicia thought nothing of it at first. She couldn't think why it was awkward.

They stayed up for a little bit to watch an episode of pretty little liars. In some bits was a bit awkward for the girls to watch with their mum but they didn't make it obvious.

They all got into their beds and Alicia came and said goodnight to them all.

"Night jess, night jasmine" Alicia said, giving them both a kiss.

"Jess are you okay? You seem a little quiet?" Alicia Questioned

"Oh erm yeah, Ethan came in the staff room before and it was a little bit awkward between us cos you know what happened the other day with you and..."

"Yeah sorry again about that. I'll speak to Ethan." She said cutting in to what jess was saying. "Now are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm tired so can you leave me?" The way jess said this, Alicia took it the wrong way.

"Jessica, don't use that tone with me. Goodnight." Alicia said sternly.

"Night." Jess replied then turned over.

Alicia got no sleep, like every other night this week. She couldn't really put her finger on why and what was up with her. She just shook it off and attempted to get some sleep. In the end she only got about 3 hours. She had an 8am-8pm shift today which was long.

Jasmine went to her shopping with her friends then was having a sleepover. Jess did the same with her friends. Alicia was a little bit happy that they are out the way for one night.

The girls had been already been out shopping it was about 3pm at this point. They went back to their friends and just did what all people do at sleepovers. Watched films, ate sweets and talked about things that they couldn't talk about with their mums.

 **Jess' part**

"Omg did i tell you my mum caught me kissing jake?!"

"Omg no!!! As if!!" Ellie said back to Jess. "I bet that was awkward".

"It was so awkward but then we laughed about it."

 **Jasmines part**

"How are you doing jas?" Said Olivia.

"I'm good, getting there. Just have to wear this stupid cast until it's healed so I can't do my triple jump which is annoying". Jasmine said looking upset

Olivia just decided to leave it as she could see she was getting a little upset.

It was about 1am and both the girls were getting tired so they went to bed

 **Alicia's part**

Alicia had worked over time tonight and hadn't told the girls. She needed the extra money. And also she didn't want to go home. She felt "uneasy" you could say. She just didn't know why.


	14. Side note 2

**Sorry I've been a bit slow with publishing lately. I've been nervous and then celebrating my gcse results. I got 7s and 8s (As and A*s) apart from geography which I failed oh well I hated geography. Anyway please send some more reviews on how you think the stories going. How many chapters do you think I should do?**


End file.
